marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine
. (1974) Since then, Wolverine has been one of the most well-known Marvel Comics characters rivalling Spider-Man and Hulk, throughout his entire publication history and even in other media. Wolverine also exists on Earth-616 as one of his other iterations: a time-displaced elder Wolverine. In honor of Logan, Laura Kinney, Logan's clone, has also taken up the name. | Alternate1 = 12 | Alternate2 = 26; James Howlett (Earth-26) from Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate3 = 98 | Alternate4 = 110; James Howlett (Earth-110) Fantastic Four Big Town Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate5 = 127 | Alternate6 = Logan;Wolverine (Earth-161) 0002.jpg | Alternate7 = 172 | Alternate8 = 181; James Howlett (Earth-181).jpg | Alternate9 = Weapon Omega; James Howlett (Earth-295) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 13 page 13.jpg | Alternate10 = King James; James Howlett (Earth-311) from 1602 Witch Hunter Angela Vol 1 1 004.jpg | Alternate11 = 538; Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 3 page 12 James Howlett (Earth-538).jpg | Alternate12 = 617; James Howlett (Earth-617) 002.jpg | Alternate13 = 666; James Howlett (Earth-666) 0001.jpg | Alternate14 = 691 | Alternate15 = 717; James Howlett 01 (Earth-717).jpg | Alternate16 = 811; James Howlett (Earth-811) 002.jpg | Alternate17 = 889 | Alternate18 = 900 | Alternate19 = 904; James Howlett (Earth-904).jpg | Alternate20 = 907 | Alternate21 = 913; James Howlett (Earth-913).jpg | Alternate22 = 928; James Howlett (Earth-928) 002.png | Alternate23 = 957; James Howlett (Earth-957).jpg | Alternate24 = 982 | Alternate25 = 983; James Howlett (Earth-983).jpg | Alternate26 = 987; James Howlett (Earth-987).jpg | Alternate27 = 1004; James Howlett (Earth-1004).jpg | Alternate28 = 1005 | Alternate29 = 1007; James Howlett (Earth-1007).jpg | Alternate30 = 1008 | Alternate31 = 1011; James Howlett (Earth-1011).jpg | Alternate32 = 1014; James Howlett (Earth-1014).jpg | Alternate33 = 1015; Wolverine_1015.png | Alternate34 = 1017; James Howlett (Earth-1017).jpg | Alternate35 = 1020 | Alternate36 = 1023; James Howlett (Earth-1023).jpg | Alternate37 = 1031; James Howlett (Earth-1031) (cut).jpg | Alternate38 = 1033 | Alternate39 = 1034 | Alternate40 = 1036; James Howlett (Earth-1036) (cut).jpg | Alternate41 = 1038 | Alternate42 = 1081 | Alternate43 = 1298 | Alternate44 = 1610; James Howlett (Earth-1610) 016.jpg | Alternate45 = 1720 | Alternate46 = 1880 | Alternate47 = 2081 | Alternate48 = Cable | Alternate49 = 2108; James Howlett (Earth-2108).jpg | Alternate50 = 2149 | Alternate51 = Professor W | Alternate52 = 2301; James Howlett (Earth-2301).jpg | Alternate53 = 2319; James Howlett (Earth-2319) from New Avengers Vol 3 14 001.jpg | Alternate54 = 2841; James Howlett (Earth-2841).jpg | Alternate55 = 2988 | Alternate56 = 3131 | Alternate57 = Wild Man; James Howlett (Earth-3470).jpg | Alternate58 = 3515 | Alternate59 = 4011 | Alternate60 = 4321; Wolverine (Earth-4321) 0001.jpg | Alternate61 = 4392; James Howlett (Earth-4392) 003.jpg | Alternate62 = 5019; James Howlett (Earth-2530) 004.jpg | Alternate63 = 5113; Wolverine (Earth-5113) 0001.jpg | Alternate64 = 5211; James Howlett (Earth-5211) 0001.jpg | Alternate65 = Immortal One; James Howlett (Earth-5309).jpg | Alternate66 = 5560; James Howlett (Earth-5560).jpg | Alternate67 = 5631; James Howlett (Earth-5631) X-Men and Power Pack Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate68 = 5700 | Alternate69 = 6195 | Alternate70 = Logan | Alternate71 = 7044 | Alternate72 = 7085;James Howlett (Earth-7085) 0001.jpg | Alternate73 = 7153; James Howlett (Earth-7153) from X-Factor Vol 1 229 0001.jpg | Alternate74 = 7475; James Howlett (Earth-7475) 002.jpg | Alternate75 = 7642; James Howlett (Earth-7642).jpg | Alternate76 = 7940; James Howlett (Earth-7940).jpg | Alternate77 = 8038; James Howlett (Earth-8038).jpg | Alternate78 = 8041; James Howlett (Earth-8041).jpg | Alternate79 = Claw-Monkey | Alternate80 = 8280; Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 160 page 11 James Howlett (Earth-8280).jpg | Alternate81 = 8351; James Howlett (Earth-8351).jpg | Alternate82 = 8441; James Howlett (Earth-8441).jpg | Alternate83 = 8545;James Howlett (Earth-8545) 0001.jpg | Alternate84 = 8649 | Alternate85 = 8720 | Alternate86 = 8910; James Howlett (Earth-8910) from Excalibur Vol 1 14 0001.jpg | Alternate87 = 9021; James Howlett (Earth-9021).jpg | Alternate88 = Slogan aka Wolveream, Woolvie and other alias; Slogan (Earth-9047) 1.jpg | Alternate89 = 9105; James Howlett (Earth-9105) 0001.jpg | Alternate90 = 9112 | Alternate91 = 9140; James Howlett (Earth-9140).jpg | Alternate92 = 9151 | Alternate93 = 9200; Incredible Hulk Future Imperfect Vol 1 1 page 38 James Howlett (Earth-9200).jpg | Alternate94 = 9230; James Howlett (Earth-9230).jpg | Alternate95 = 9250; James Howlett (Earth-9250) 001.png | Alternate96 = 9291; James Howlett (Earth-9291).png | Alternate97 = 9411; James Howlett (Earth-9411) Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 147.jpg | Alternate98 = 9510; James Howlett (Earth-9510).jpg | Alternate99 = 9590; James Howlett (Earth-9590).jpg | Alternate100 = Canuck;James Howlett (Earth-9591) 0001.jpg | Alternate101 = Weapon X; James Howlett (Earth-9601).jpg | Alternate102 = 9684; James Howlett (Earth-9684).jpg | Alternate103 = Wolver-Wimp; James Howlett (Earth-9791).jpg | Alternate104 = 9793; Earthwolvtoothfriends1.jpg | Alternate105 = 9811; James Howlett (Earth-9811.jpg | Alternate106 = 9828; James Howlett (Earth-9828).jpg | Alternate107 = 9922; James Howlett (Earth-9922).jpg | Alternate108 = Weapon X | Alternate109 = 9939 | Alternate110 = 9997 | Alternate111 = 10011; Wolverine (Cancerverse) 0001 (cut).jpg | Alternate112 = 10021; James Howlett (Earth-10021).jpg | Alternate113 = 10041; James Howlett (Earth-10041) from Indomitable Iron Man Black & White Vol 1 1 001.png | Alternate114 = Death | Alternate115 = 10223; James Howlett (Earth-10223).jpg | Alternate116 = Claw; James Howlett (Earth-10245).jpg | Alternate117 = 10298; James Howlett (Earth-10298) from What If? Spider-Man House of M Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate118 = 10330 | Alternate119 = 10511 | Alternate120 = 10710; James Howlett (Earth-10710) X-Men Blind Science Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate121 = Logan; Logan (Earth-10724).jpg | Alternate122 = 10995; James Howlett (Earth-10995) Spider-Man Heroes & Villains Collection Vol 1 8.jpg | Alternate123 = 11021; James Howlett TRN077 002.jpg | Alternate124 = 11045; James Howlett (Earth-TRN124) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 6 page 14.jpg | Alternate125 = 11069 | Alternate126 = 11080; James Howlett (Earth-11080) 003.jpg | Alternate127 = 11099; James Howlett (Earth-11099) 0001.jpg | Alternate128 = 11124; James Howlett (Earth-11124).jpg | Alternate129 = 11126; James Howlett (Earth-11126) from Journey into Mystery Vol 1 630 0001.jpg | Alternate130 = 11131; James Howlett (Earth-11131) from M.O.D.O.K. Assassin Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Alternate131 = 11326; James Howlett (Earth-11326) from Age of X Alpha Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate132 = 11911; James Howlett (Earth-11911) 001.png | Alternate133 = 11947; James Howlett (Earth-11947).jpg | Alternate134 = 12011; James Howlett (Earth-TRN185) 0001.jpg | Alternate135 = Howlett; Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 46 Textless.jpg | Alternate136 = 12101; James Howlett (Earth-12101) 001.jpg | Alternate137 = 12128; James Howlett (Earth-12128).jpg | Alternate138 = 12201; James Howlett (Earth-12201).jpg | Alternate139 = 12224; James Howlett (Earth-12224).jpg | Alternate140 = 12928; James Howlett (Earth-TRN213) 001.jpg | Alternate141 = 13017 | Alternate142 = 13044; James Howlett (Earth-13044) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 4 0001.png | Alternate143 = 13133; James Howlett (Earth-13133) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 14 0001.png | Alternate144 = 13159; James Howlett (Earth-13159) 001.jpg | Alternate145 = Deadlands/Residents#James Howlett (Earth-13264); James Howlett (Earth-BWDL) from Siege Vol 2 4 0001.jpg | Alternate146 = Professor James Howlett-Logan; James Howlett (Earth-13729) from Wolverine and the X-Men Vol 1 29 0001.png | Alternate147 = 14026; James Howlett (Earth-14026).jpg | Alternate148 = 14850; James Howlett (Earth-14850).jpg | Alternate149 = 15104 | Alternate150 = 18119; James Howlett (Earth-18119) from Amazing Spider-Man Renew Your Vows Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Alternate151 = 18451; James Howlett (Earth-18451).jpg | Alternate152 = 20051; James Howlett (Earth-20051).jpg | Alternate153 = 20111; James Howlett (Earth-20111).jpg | Alternate154 = 21011; James Howlett (Earth-TRN188) 0001.jpg | Alternate155 = 21050 | Alternate156 = 21101; James Howlett (Earth-TRN189) 0001.jpg | Alternate157 = 21110 | Alternate158 = 21119 | Alternate159 = 21422; James Howlett (Earth-21422).jpg | Alternate160 = 21993 | Alternate161 = 22142; James Howlett (Earth-22142).jpg | Alternate162 = 22214; James Howlett (Earth-22214).jpg | Alternate163 = 22626; James Howlett (Earth-20111).jpg | Alternate164 = 22795; James Howlett (Earth-22795).jpg | Alternate165 = 24111; James Howlett (Earth-24111) 0001.jpg | Alternate166 = 24133; James Howlett (Earth-24133) 001.JPG | Alternate167 = 24201; James Howlett (Earth-24201) from X-Tinction Agenda Vol 1 3 001.png | Alternate168 = Clawed Monet; James Howlett (Earth-24221).jpg | Alternate169 = 25158; James Howlett (Earth-25158) from Years of Future Past Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate170 = 26111; James Howlett (Earth-26111) 001.jpg | Alternate171 = 26431; James Howlett (Earth-26431).jpg | Alternate172 = Hulk; James Howlett (Earth-28918).jpg | Alternate173 = 29007 | Alternate174 = 32000; James Howlett (Earth-32000).jpg | Alternate175 = 33900 | Alternate176 = 34922; James Howlett (Earth-34922) 002.jpg | Alternate177 = 37072 | Alternate178 = 39259 | Alternate179 = Weapon X (Logan); James Howlett (Earth-40081).jpg | Alternate180 = 41001; James Howlett (Earth-41001) 002.jpg | Alternate181 = 41222; James Howlett (Earth-41222).jpg | Alternate182 = 42221; James Howlett (Earth-42221) 003.png | Alternate183 = 42777 | Alternate184 = 48909; What If Vol 2 3 page 28 James Howlett (Earth-48909).jpg | Alternate185 = 50302; James Howlett (Earth-50302) 03.jpg | Alternate186 = 51212; James Howlett (Earth-TRN229) 01.jpg | Alternate187 = 57780; James Howlett (Earth-57780).jpg | Alternate188 = 58163; James Howlett (Earth-58163) 0001.jpg | Alternate189 = 61011; James Howlett (Earth-61011) from Spider-Man & Friends First Look and Find Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate190 = 61112; James Howlett (Earth-61112) 002.jpg | Alternate191 = 61422; James Howlett (Earth-61422) from Ultimate FF Vol 1 6 001.jpg | Alternate192 = Wolverine (Prime); | Alternate193 = Wolverine (Ultimate); James Howlett (Ultimate) (Earth-61610) from Ultimate End Vol 1 5 0001.jpg | Alternate194 = 62412; James Howlett (Earth-62412) 0001.png | Alternate195 = 64894; James Howlett (Earth-64894).jpg | Alternate196 = 66209; James Howlett (Earth-66209) Mini Marvels Ultimate Collection Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate197 = 70105 | Alternate198 = 70134; James Howlett (Earth-70134).jpg | Alternate199 = 71016; James Howlett (Earth-71016).jpg | Alternate200 = 71121; James Howlett (Earth-71121).jpg | Alternate201 = 71202; James Howlett (Earth-71202) from New Avengers Vol 3 24 0001.png | Alternate202 = 71912; James Howlett (Earth-71912) from Giant-Size Little Marvel AVX Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Alternate203 = 77013; James Howlett (Earth-77013) Spider-Man Newspaper Strips.jpg | Alternate204 = 77995 | Alternate205 = Master Mold; Ultimate Fantastic Four X-Men Annual Vol 1 1Page 27 James Howlett (Earth-81122) th.jpg | Alternate206 = 81156 | Alternate207 = 81211; James Howlett (Earth-81211).jpg | Alternate208 = 81727 | Alternate209 = 89112 | Alternate210 = 89121; James Howlett (Earth-89121) 004.jpg | Alternate211 = 89721; James Howlett (Earth-89721).jpg | Alternate212 = 90110; James Howlett (Earth-90110).jpg | Alternate213 = 90211; James Howlett (Earth-90211).jpg | Alternate214 = Jim Logan; Wolverine Noir Vol 1 3 Solicit.jpg | Alternate215 = 90227 | Alternate216 = 90251; James Howlett (Earth-90251).jpg | Alternate217 = 90266; James Howlett (Earth-90266).jpg | Alternate218 = 90411; James Howlett (Earth-3873) & Emma Frost (Earth-3873).jpg | Alternate219 = 90631; James Howlett (Earth-TRN036) 002.jpg | Alternate220 = 90816; Logan (Earth-90816).jpg | Alternate221 = 91126 | Alternate222 = 91172 | Alternate223 = 92272 | Alternate224 = 92300; Wolverineldhangnail1.jpg | Alternate225 = 92800; James Howlett (Earth-92800).jpg | Alternate226 = 93074; (Earth-93074).jpg | Alternate227 = 93165; James Howlett (Earth-93165).jpg | Alternate228 = 93600 | Alternate229 = 94042; James Howlett (Earth-94042).jpg | Alternate230 = 94831;James Howlett (Earth-94831) 001.jpg | Alternate231 = Claw-Monkey | Alternate232 = Weapon X; James Howlett (Earth-95120).jpg | Alternate233 = 95126; James Howlett (Earth-95126).jpg | Alternate234 = 95169; James Howlett (Earth-95169).jpg | Alternate235 = 96099; James Howlett (Earth-96099) and James Howlett (Earth-616) from Timestorm 2009-2099 X-Men Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate236 = 97161; James Howlett (Earth-97161) from Avengers vs. Pet Avengers Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Alternate237 = 97193 | Alternate238 = 97799 | Alternate239 = 98091; James Howlett (Earth-98091).jpg | Alternate240 = 98105; James Howlett (Earth-98105) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 439.jpg | Alternate241 = 98120; James Howlett (Earth-98120) 003.png | Alternate242 = 98193; James Howlett (Earth-98193) 003.jpg | Alternate243 = 98570 | Alternate244 = 98702; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate245 = 99062; James Howlett (Earth-99062) Marvel Adventures Spider-Man Vol 1 22.jpg | Alternate246 = 105709 | Alternate247 = 199406 | Alternate248 = Logan; Wolverine MAX Vol 1 14 Textless.jpg | Alternate249 = 200506 | Alternate250 = 200508 | Alternate251 = 262626; James Howlett (Earth-262626).jpg | Alternate252 = 312500;James Howllet (Earth-312500) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 637.jpg | Alternate253 = 523004; James Howlett (Earth-523004) 0001.jpg | Alternate254 = 600123;James Howlett (Earth-600123) 002.jpg | Alternate255 = Logan; Old Man Logan Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg | Alternate256 = 808122; James Howlett (Earth-808122).jpg | Alternate257 = 820231; James Howlett (Earth-820231).jpg | Alternate258 = 901237 | Alternate259 = 4290001; James Howlett (Earth-4290001) from New Avengers Vol 3 16.NOW 0002.jpg | Alternate260 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN035); James Howlett (Earth-TRN035).jpg | Alternate261 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN136); James Howlett (Earth-TRN136).jpg | Alternate262 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN192); No Image Male.jpg | Alternate263 = Logan; James Howlett (Earth-TRN218).jpg | Alternate264 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN246) No Image Male.jpg | Alternate265 = Claw-Monkey; James Howlett (Earth-TRN257).jpg | Alternate266 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN279); James Howlett (Earth-TRN279) 001.jpg | Alternate267 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN294); James Howlett (Earth-TRN294) 0001.jpg | Alternate268 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN338); No Image Male.jpg | Alternate269 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN350); James Howlett (Earth-TRN350) 0001.jpg | Alternate270 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN372); James Howlett (Earth-TRN372) 001.png | Alternate271 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN417); James Howlett (Earth-TRN417) Avengers and Power Pack Assemble! Vol 1 4.jpg | Alternate272 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN440); James Howlett (Earth-TRN440) Marvel Adventures Super Heroes Vol 2 10.jpg | Alternate273 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN563); Wolverine Season One Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Alternate274 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN576); James Howlett (Earth-TRN576) from Spidey Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Movies1 = 10005; James Howlett (Earth-10005) from Logan (film) 001.jpg | Movies2 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN414); James Howlett (Earth-TRN414) from X Men Apocalypse 002 (cut).png | Movies3 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN608); No Image Male.jpg | Television1 = 8096; James Howlett (Earth-8096) 00.png | Television2 = 8107 | Television3 = Logan ;Logan (Earth-11052) 005.png | Television4 = 12041; James Howlett (Earth-12041) 008.png | Television5 = Logan ; Wolverine (Logan) (Earth-31393) 002.png | Television6 = 80920; Wolverine (future Logan).jpg | Television7 = 91119; James Howlett (Earth-91119) 02.jpg | Television8 = Logan | Television9 = Logan; Logan (Earth-95099) 020.png | Television10 = 101001 | Television11 = Logan | Television12 = Logan | Television13 = Logan; Wolverine (Logan) (Earth-534834).png | Television14 = Logan; James Howlett (Earth-8919) 001.jpg | Television15 = Logan; Wolverine (Logan) (Earth-961116) (cut).jpg | Television16 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN391); | Television17 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN413); Wolverine EarthTRN413.png | Television18 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN416); James Howlett (Earth-TRN416) Marvel Super Heroes What The--! Season 1 2.jpg | Video Games1 = 6109 | Video Games2 = 7964 | Video Games3 = 12131; James Howlett (Earth-12131) 001.png | Video Games4 = 13122; James Howlett (Earth-13122).png | Video Games5 = 13625; James Howlett (Earth-13625) 001.jpg | Video Games6 = 30847; James Howlett (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs Capcom 3 Fate of Two Worlds.jpg | Video Games7 = 50701 | Video Games8 = 90613; James Howlett (Earth-TRN002).jpg | Video Games9 = 205117; James Howlett (Earth-205117).jpg | Video Games10 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN005); Ultimate Spider-Man (Video Game) James Howlett (Earth-TRN005).jpg | Video Games11 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN006); James Howlett (Earth-TRN006) 001.png | Video Games12 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN007); James Howlett (X2 Wolverine Revenge).jpg | Video Games13 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN009); James Howlett (Earth-TRN009).JPG | Video Games14 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN018); Wolverine.gif | Video Games15 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN022); James Howlett (Earth-TRN006) 001.png | Video Games16 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN064); James Howlett (Earth-TRN064) 0001.jpg | Video Games17 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN169); Wolverine (Mutant Academy 2).jpg | Video Games18 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN258); James Howlett (Earth-TRN258) 002.png | Video Games19 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN335); James Howlett (Earth-TRN335) from Marvel Super Heroes 3D Grandmaster’s Challenge 0001.jpg | Video Games20 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN517); James Howlett (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 002.jpg | Video Games21 = Logan; James Howlett (Old Man Logan) (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 003.jpg | Video Games22 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN579); James Howlett (Earth-928) 001.png | Video Games23 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN580); James Howlett (Earth-TRN580) from Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions 001.jpg | Teams1 = Weapon X; Death of Wolverine - The Weapon X Program Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Teams2 = "Wolverines"; Wolverines Vol 1 1 Howard Variant Textless.jpg | Others1 = Infinity War Doppelganger | Others2 = Wolverine (Skrull); Secret Invasion Vol 1 1 page 38 James Howlett (Retro, Skrull) (Earth-616).jpg | Others3 = M-Branch member | Others4 = Hellverine; Hellverine.jpg | Others5 = Akihiro; Akihiro (Earth-616) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 10 cover.jpg | Others6 = Tomi Shishido;Tomi Shishido (Earth-616) New Avengers Vol 2 18.png | Others7 = Jimmy Hudson; X-Men Blue Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg | Others8 = Wolverine | Others9 = Holocaust's minion | Others10 = Rancor; Rancor 02.JPG | Others11 = Wolverine | Others12 = Jubilation Lee; Jubilation Lee (Earth-13729) 004.png | Others13 = Albert; Albert (Earth-616) from All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Others14 = Sentinel; Ultimate X-Men Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 1 Page 27 Wolverine (Sentinel) (Earth-81122) th.jpg‎ | Others15 = Poppupian; James Howlett (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others16 = Wolverine (Clone); James Howlett (Clone) (Earth-TRN237).jpg | Others17 = Park; Park (Earth-616) 0002.png | Others18 = Peter Parker; Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Vol 1 14 001.jpg | Others19 = Hatchitech's X-Man; Wolverine (Hatchitech) (Earth-616) from Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 55 001.jpg | Others20 = Wolverine (Counter-Earth); Edwin Jones (Counter-Earth) (Earth-TRN583) from Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 2 5 001.png | Others21 = Wade Wilson; Wade Wilson (Earth-616) as Wolverine from Wolverines Vol 1 13.jpg | Others22 = Laura Kinney; All-New Wolverine Vol 1 6 Women of Power Variant Textless.jpg | Others23 = Gwen Stacy/"Laura Kinney"; Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-65) from All-New Wolverine Annual Vol 1 1 002.jpg | Related1 = Wolvie; James Howlett (Mojoverse).jpg | Related2 = Brother Mutant | Related3 = Weapon X (Heroes Reborn) | Related4 = Hawkeye (Onslaught Reborn); James Howlett (Onslaught Reborn) (Earth-616).jpg | Related5 = Wolverinepool; Wade Wilson (Earth-1946) from Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Related6 = Mean;Mean (Earth-5311) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 153 0001.jpg | Related7 = Wolverham; Ultimate Civil War Spider-Ham Vol 1 1 Wolverham (Earth-8311).jpg | Related8 = Wolverine-Bug; Wolverinebug from Porker 2.jpg | Related9 = Wolverina; Wolverina (Earth-What The--?!).jpg | Related10 = Dark Claw | Related11 = Rumbo; Earth-12927 Rumbo 01.png | Related12 = Ferret | Related13 = The Ronin Who Cannot Die; Wolverine from 5 Ronin 3.png | Related14 = Raze; Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 13 Textless.jpg | Related15 = Obnoxio-Wolverine; Obnoxio the Clown (Earth-28857) from What If Vol 1 34 0001.jpg | Related16 = Sideburn; Sideburn (Earth-10711) in Galacta Daughter of Galactus Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related17 = X-24; }} Category:Wolverine